


Waverly's Return

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Waverly Earp, F/F, Knotting, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Omega Waverly Earp, Omega Wynonna Earp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: 5 years ago the world ended and the undead walked, 2 years ago Waverly was bitten and was forced to walked away to turn because Wynonna and Nicole could not kill her, now Nicole and Wynonna have had sex 2 times recently and worst of all, Waverly has returned alive and well.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166





	1. Wynhaught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone; Tina here for you all.
> 
> Here is my first Wayhaught with some Wynhaught thrown in, I really hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> I hope to hear from you all soon.
> 
> See you at the end.

5 Years, 5 years since Patient Zero and only a number of human being remained, some were moving from country to country across America whilst other remained behind high walls, high walls such as the high and extremely thick concrete wall surrounding the town of Purgatory, though it was too late for some families such as Wynonna Earp, the last of the Earp family who once had a younger sister before this mess came down and now here she was, the only person she had left was her sister’s fiancée Nicole Haught.

Nicole buried herself in being the town sheriff, the military had almost pulled out of Purgatory leaving only a handful behind to guard the town, thankfully though the undead hadn’t been seen for sometime though there were scattered reports across the planet from other survivors such as National City which was also surrounded by a very high and thick concrete wall, Wynonna missed her sister dearly, Waverly was her baby sister who she had practically raised after their parents abandoned them, Wynonna had to become a mother from a very young age, then Nicole and Waverly met and it was love at first sight, the Omega eagerly pawing at the Alpha sheriff, Wynonna used to tease them a lot but now her sister was gone, she couldn’t smile again.

Neither could Nicole who could still smell her Omega’s scent on the pillow even after 2 years, it had been 2 years since that dreadful night, 2 years since during their journey Waverly was dragged away and bitten by a zombie, Waverly was unable to kill herself and Wynonna nor Nicole couldn’t pull the trigger so Waverly went for a long walk after kissing Wynonna on the cheek and kissing Nicole passionately before she walked away, everyone assumed she had died or turned into a zombie, both thoughts neither Wynonna nor Nicole wanted to contemplate.

Wynonna was sitting the homestead alone with her revolver nestled against her side as she gazed at the picture of her and Waverly, setting the picture frame down on the side Wynonna made her way over to the table and grabbed the pillbox, Wynonna cracked it open and she found it empty, “Shit!” Wynonna cursed under her breath as she gripped hold of the table tight, she was an unmated omega and she was out of suppressants which was dangerous in the current situation.

Omega’s heats still attracted zombified alpha’s but instead of driving them into a rut, they were driven into a feeding frenzy, the next supply of suppressants wouldn’t arrive for another 2 hours, but Wynonna’s heat was Premature and when she thought about it, she had ran out yesterday because Nedley shorted her again on the suppressants all because of what happened to his daughter, she was ripped apart by zombies and she couldn’t save her.

Nedley blamed her for what had happened and Wynonna didn’t blame him, she blamed herself for so many things, mostly though she blamed herself for what happened to Waverly, she had played the hero and it was Waverly that paid the price, she could hear a car pulling up outside and Wynonna heard Nicole whistling Waverly’s favourite tune, Wynonna shook her head and she made her way over to the door “No don’t!” she cried.

It was too late.

Nicole walked in and closed the door and she got hit by the full force of Wynonna’s heat, the scene so thick it overcame her, Nicole let out a growl as her rut was triggered, her thick cock fully erect and quite visibly throbbing and twitching as it struggled against the fabric of Nicole’s tight pants of her uniform, Wynonna slowly backed away as Nicole stepped closer “Nicole” she whispered breathlessly as Nicole has her pinned against the wall.

Nicole growled as she moved her hands up and began groping Wynonna’s breasts through the fabric of her shirt, Wynonna felt how hard Nicole was against her and she dropped to her knees and began unbuckling the belt of Nicole’s pants, it had been 2 years since Waverly and Nicole never had been with anyone, whenever Wynonna was due to go into heat Nicole left her alone in the basement.

Now though it was too late, Wynonna’s heat had triggered Nicole’s rut… this was happening.

Unbuttoning Nicole’s pants and then unzipping it, Wynonna pulled Nicole’s pants and boxers down to her ankles and she gasped “Fuck” she whispered, her eye dark with lust as she gazed at Nicole’s throbbing cock which was fully erect, Wynonna wrapped her fingers around her shaft causing a moan to erupt from Nicole, Wynonna loved how Nicole’s cock was so long and thick.

Wynonna gave Nicole’s cock a few slow strokes before she lunged forward and swallowed the cock all the way to the root, Nicole gasped as she let out a long drawn out moan as she felt Wynonna take her cock all the way, Wynonna’s throat bulging as she took it all; drool leaking from the corner of her mouth as she pulled back until the thick mushroom head was between her lips and she dived back down, taking the thick cock all the way.

“Holy fuck!” Nicole gasped as she lustfully gazed at Wynonna who expertly took her cock, she took hold of Wynonna’s hair and began thrusting her hips, face fucking Wynonna with her cock “That’s it, take my cock bitch!” Nicole growled as she pistoned her hips as Wynonna’s head bobbed, lewd gagging and slurping as she took every inch of Nicole’s cock, drool dripping down from the corner of her mouth.

Wynonna continued to deepthroat Nicole’s cock until finally Nicole let out a heavy groan and she held Wynonna still as she shot her load deep down Wynonna’s throat, Wynonna gagged as Nicole shot thick ropes of cum deep into her mouth but she swallowed it all before pulling back and wiping the drool from her mouth “Fuck” she whispered, lust heavy in her whisper as Nicole dragged her to her feet and carried her to the bedroom,.

Wynonna grunted as she fell back onto the mattress now completely naked, once naked Nicole wasted no time as she got between Wynonna’s legs and plunge her cock deep inside her as Wynonna arched her back and let out a loud moan as she gripped the headboard of her bed tight, Nicole’s hips pistoning as she pounded Wynonna’s pussy aggressively, the lewd symphony of skin slapping, Wynonna’s loud moans and Nicole’s heavy groans filled the room as Nicole pistoned her cock inside Wynonna.

Wynonna’s pussy clenched the thick meet inside her tight and she panted with her tongue hanging out, her heat intensifying as Nicole fucked her ravenously and without mercy, the headboard repeatedly slamming against the wall as the mattress springs squeaked, their bodies slapped together as their orgasm’s grew nearer and Wynonna nodded her head “Knot me… do it!” she cried desperately.

Nicole was too far gone to stop and without warning she threw her head back and howled as she knotted inside Wynonna, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside Wynonna and filling her up, Wynonna arched her back and cried out as she felt Nicole knotting her, her own climax ripping through her body as she gripped the bedsheets so tight they had ripped into nothing but shreds.

Nicole panted heavily, both drenched in sweat and sex as Wynonna held onto Nicole as Nicole remained knotted inside her, Nicole shook her head as tears flooded her eyes “This… This shouldn’t have…” she went to say this was a mistake but Wynonna cut her off with a nod of her head.

“I know, this should never have happened” Wynonna stated.

“But… what happens you wind up pregnant?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna shook her head “I won’t, I’m on the pill” she replied “Plus we’re getting a fresh supply of suppressants today, all you did was merely help me” she said.

Nicole smiled as she nodded her head, a tear running down her cheek as she felt her knot disappear and slowly Nicole slipped her cock out of Wynonna’s well fucked whole, cum leaking from Wynonna who got dressed as Nicole did the same and they parted ways, agreeing to never talk about this again and Wynonna took her pills, not wanting to get pregnant with Nicole’s pups.

2 days later:

Wynonna and Nicole kept their distance from one another, after what had happened recently neither was willing to discuss what had happened between them, in fact it was safe to say neither of them wanted to discuss this at all, Nicole loved Waverly and would never betray her by sleeping with Wynonna, Waverly adored Wynonna and if she was here now no doubt she would blast the oldest Earp with a 12 gauge shotgun.

Though 2 years had passed since Waverly died.

Whilst some would argue that it was 2 years and that Waverly wouldn’t blame either Nicole nor Wynonna for what happened, if anything it was Nedley’s fault this had happened, he had shorted Wynonna of suppressants because he had blamed Wynonna for his daughter’s death, Nicole called Wynonna up on the phone and told her Nedley had shorted her once again and Nicole decided enough was enough, Nedley was in charge of supplying suppressants, food and drink equally and yet Wynonna was getting shorted out so Nicole decided to go and see him.

Nicole stormed over to Nedley’s place and she pounded on the front door “Nedley… open the door now!” she demanded, Nedley opened the door and Nicole gasped as she jumped back and covered her nose because fuck, the stench was so awful it was like getting punched in the face… it hurt a lot.

Nedley greeted Nicole with a raise of his beet bottle “Sheriff… to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked.

“I had a call from Wynonna, you shorted her on supplies again!” Nicole spat.

Nedley scoffed “I gave her what she deserved” he replied.

“Look, I know your angry about your daughter but this is getting out of hand, Wynonna went into heat 2 days ago, it was a freaky miracle that no alpha undead’s were around or they would have swarmed over the fucking wall!” Nicole spat “Your pettiness is endangering Purgatory!”

Nedley looked down ashamed “I got the rest of Wynonna’s in the garage” he said.

Nicole pointed to the cruiser “Get them my cruiser and clean yourself up” she ordered before following Nedley to the garage, they carried Wynonna’s supplies to the cruiser and Nicole got into the driver’s seat and headed for the homestead, once the arriving at the homestead Nicole honked the horn and Wynonna came outside, she looked a bit more less hungover and no longer in heat which was a huge plus, neither of them wanted to go back to what happened between them and neither of them would talk about it again, in fact they would take this secret to their graves.

Wynonna and Nicole carried the boxes inside and Wynonna smiled, she was happy she the supplies Nedley held back from her but she didn’t blame him, she felt responsible for the death of his daughter just as much as she felt responsible for the death of her beloved sister Waverly, who was Nicole’s mate and fiancée who had died 2 years ago… probably or walking around undead.

Neither ideas were appealing, if it was the 2nd idea then Nicole and Wynonna were screwed because they couldn’t kill Waverly.

Once the last of the boxes were unloaded Wynonna pulled out a bottle of whiskey and she held it up “Fancy joining me Haughtcock?” she asked.

Nicole hesitated “Wynonna, I don’t think that’s a good idea” she said.

Wynonna’s smile faded “Oh… Okay” she replied “It’s just, It’s the anniversary and I don’t want to be alone” she said.

Nicole lowered her head and she nodded, truth be told she didn’t want to be alone either and Wynonna was the last connection to Waverly and Nicole couldn’t leave her.

Besides… one drink couldn’t hurt.

It did because 1 drink turned into another, and then another and then another and more until finally Nicole and Wynonna were heavily making out, Nicole had Wynonna hoisted up off the floor and Wynonna’s legs were wrapped around her waist, Nicole’s cock brushing against her pussy lips making Wynonna moan in response as Nicole teased her, Wynonna let out a low growl.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me!!!” Wynonna demanded only to arch back and let out a loud cry as Nicole plunge her cock deep inside her, Wynonna’s walls clenching her cock tight as Nicole grunted as she pounded Wynonna, Wynonna’s back repeatedly slamming against the wall behind her as Nicole fucked her brutally, giving everything she had as her cock pistoned inside Wynonna.

The lewd sounds of Wynonna’s cries, her slick pussy getting fucked, Nicole’s cock slamming inside her and their dirty talking filled the room, Nicole and Wynonna were going to regret this later but for now, Nicole and Wynonna were too far gone in their lust as Nicole’s cock continued to pound Wynonna’s pussy as Wynonna took every pounding eagerly until finally Wynonna threw her head back and screamed as her climax tore through her.

Nicole let out a heavy grown and she collapsed against Wynonna as her cock pulsed and shot thick ropes of cum deep into Wynonna, Wynonna’s pussy milking it for all it’s cum until finally Wynonna and Nicole pulled back and tidied themselves up, Nicole turned and stormed away as Wynonna collapsed to the floor and cried, clutching Waverly’s picture against her chest as she begged for forgiveness.

2 weeks had passed and neither Nicole nor Wynonna spoke, only trading polite greetings on their way to their assigned tasks for the day, Wynonna was a wreck though, the guilt of hers and Nicole’s acts weighing heavily on her shoulder whilst Nicole fought to forget what had gone on between them, her heart still belonged to Waverly… what happened between her and Wynonna the 1st time was Wynonna’s heat triggering her rut.

2nd time they got drunks, argued with led to Wynonna getting fucked up against the wall.

Later that day:

A truck approached the front gate and the driver Doc poked his head out of the window “We got survivors and some food” he announced.

Wynonna gave a thumbs up and she turned to the sergeant “Get Sheriff Haught” she said “Open the gate!” she ordered.

Slowly the truck rolled in and came to a stop as the gaze sealed back up, slowly the passengers disembarked from the back and Wynonna walked over “Welcome to Purgatory” she greeted before she spotted Nicole walking towards her and the group of survivors, Nicole smiled as she nodded to the survivors “Welcome to Purgatory, I’ll have Master Chief Dolls escort you all to your accommodations” she said.

Soon though one of the soldiers behind them had began convulsing and collapsed to the floor, Wynonna and Nicole backed away and drew their guns, the soldier had gotten bitten during his scheduled runs for supplies some time ago and never told anyone, Dolls pumped his shotgun and took aim as the soldier now zombified, his eyes grey and lifeless as he moaned and stalked closer to Wynonna and Nicole who were both ready to shoot buy without warning a bolt flew past their heads and hit the zombie straight in the head, his body hitting the ground hard.

Looking to each other Wynonna and Nicole turned to the hooded figure wielding a crossbow, slowly the figure lowered the weapon and pulled the hood back, Nicole gasped and Wynonna beamed because standing before them was Waverly, Waverly smirked as she slipped her crossbow over her shoulder and onto her back, the strap around her chest keeping it tight to her back as she gazed at Wynonna “Wow, your getting slow in your old age Nonna” she said before looking to Nicole “Hey Nicole” she greeted.

Nicole lunged on Waverly and wrapped her in a tight hug, planting kisses all over Waverly’s face as Waverly held her tight and they broke down into tears, soon though Wynonna yanked Nicole away and pulled her sister into a tight hug, kissing her cheek and clinging to her tight “Oh my beautiful baby girl” Wynonna sobbed joyfully Waverly beamed and held onto her tight.

Together they returned to the homestead.

Waverly had gone to get a shower leaving Wynonna and Nicole alone, Wynonna was the first to break the uncomfortable silence “So?” she asked.

Nicole looked at her “So what?” she asked coldly.

Wynonna sighed heavily “Are we going to ignore what’s happened?” she asked.

Nicole glared at Wynonna “What happened was a mistake, 2 mistakes; 1 by your heat and 1 caused by drink, that’s all it was… a mistake” she spat.

Wynonna nodded her head “I’m not disagreeing with you Haught-stick” she replied “Your not my type but I’m talking about Waverly… she needs to know” she said.

Nicole glared at Wynonna “Fuck no, I just got her back… I’m not losing her” she spat.

Wynonna closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Listen Nic, she needs to know” she urged “If we wait to tell her then it will only get worse” she argued “Trust me I don’t want to lose her either but… if we lie it will only hurt her” she said.

Waverly arrived as she towelled her hair “Hurt who?” she asked.

Nicole paled and Wynonna swallowed as she began “Baby girl, we have something to tell you?” she said.

“Okay?” Waverly replied as she stared at Wynonna and Nicole confused.

Wynonna looked at Nicole who sighed in defeat before stepping forward “Wynonna and I… we had sex” she revealed.

Waverly paled “Oh” she said, the hurt in eyes was heart wrenching “So… your together?” she asked.

Wynonna and Nicole both shook their heads “No, it only happened twice” Wynonna revealed “Both times recently” she explained.

“Okay, explain” Waverly replied.

Nicole started first, beginning with Nedley shorting Wynonna’s supplies including suppressants for the death of his daughter and one day Wynonna went into heat and triggered Nicole’s rut, Waverly listened carefully as Wynonna and Nicole explained the 2nd time about how they got drunk and argued about what had happened between them and it heated up from there.

By the end Waverly looked at the 2 of them with a numb expression “So, your not together?” she asked.

Nicole shook her head “No baby, I love you… what happened was a mistake” she assured.

“Ouch” Wynonna mumbled to herself before looking at Waverly “I promise you it meant nothing” she said before she bit her lip “Please… don’t hate me” she pleaded.

Waverly stood there motionless as she looked deep in thought before shrugging and nodding her head “Okay” she replied.

Nicole and Wynonna looked shocked “Really?” she asked.

Waverly laughed as she nodded her head “Yeah” she replied before sighing heavily and she turned serious “Look, does it hurt to find out my fiancée and my sister had sex? Yes it hurts like hell but 2 years, 2 years you thought I was dead… I can’t blame you both for seeking comfort in each other” she said.

Wynonna burst into tears as she staggered into Waverly’s arms “I don’t deserve you” she sobbed and Waverly smiled as she held her close before they pulled apart.

Waverly glared at her sister and Nicole “Now I am back; this doesn’t happen again” she demanded.

Wynonna nodded her head as did Nicole “We promise” they said.

Nicole finally asked the big question “So baby, one question” she started “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS!!!” she bellowed.

Wynonna nodded “And why aren’t you trying to eat us… aren’t we appetising enough for you?” she asked as she pouted as if she was offended by Waverly’s lack of trying to chew on her.

Waverly facepalmed herself.


	2. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly explains what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 2nd part.
> 
> And I really hope you enjoy this Wayhaught chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments on part 1
> 
> Love you  
> Tina

**Previously:**

**Waverly glared at her sister and Nicole “Now I am back; it doesn’t happen again” she demanded.**

**Wynonna nodded her head as did Nicole “We promise” they said.**

**Nicole finally asked the big question “So baby, one question” she started “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR 2 FUCKING YEARS!!!” she bellowed.**

**Wynonna nodded “And why aren’t you trying to eat us… aren’t we appetising enough for you?” she asked as she pouted as if she was offended by Waverly’s lack of trying to chew on her.**

**Waverly facepalmed herself.**

Currently:

Nicole, Wynonna and Waverly sat down, Wynonna and Nicole keeping a big distance between them causing Waverly to snicker “Wow, you can cut that tension with a knife” she joked earning a glare from Nicole and a blush from Wynonna.

Nicole took her hand and gave it a squeeze “If I knew… it would never have happened” she said.

Waverly smiled “I know babe, I can’t be mad at you because you spent 2 years thinking I was dead… or worse” she said.

Nicole smiled as she ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair “I don’t deserve you” she whispered.

Waverly smiled as she kissed her cheek “So… so are you both ready to hear my side” she asked.

Wynonna and Nicole nodded their heads and watched as Waverly sat there for a while “Well for starters, the reason I didn’t turn… is that somehow I’m immune” she revealed.

Wynonna and Nicole were shocked, a tense silence falling on the 3 of them and Waverly waited for them to answer, Nicole spoke up first “How’d you mean… immune?” she asked.

“Well after I was bitten, I went for a very long walk” Waverly began explaining “3 weeks of walking, eating, drinking and sleeping and I never turned, I looked at the bite on my arm and found it was almost healed” she continued her explanation “At first I was worried that the virus had mutated and I was its carrier, I couldn’t come back until I found out if I was safe so I went to Salvation” she revealed.

Salvation were a fleet of aircraft carriers out in the Atlantic ocean, Waverly didn’t want to endanger lives but she had no choice, there were scientists from WHO and over places working on an anti-virus for the virus and Waverly had explained to them that she was bitten and nothing happened, so the scientists ran tests on her and discovered that she was immune to the virus.

Nicole waved her hand “So… you’ve been alive and onboard an aircraft carrier?” she asked “You found you were immune” she stated “WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU 2 YEARS TO GET BACK TO ME!!!” she demanded.

Wynonna glared at Nicole “If you give her a chance maybe she will explain it” she spat.

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and smiled “I’m getting to that” she said “Anyway after I found out I was immune, I was about to leave when I was drugged, the scientists had me locked in a cell and wanted to conduct further tests on me” she explained “So I spent 2 years getting poked, prodded, strapped to a table and was exposed to multiple mutated forms of the virus” she finished “I was bitten and clawed” she revealed “But yet the virus never infected me”

Wynonna was pissed that Waverly was exposed to that, that her baby sister who she had mothered since their parents abandoned them was treated like a lab animal and exposed multiple times to the virus, Nicole was in tears as she thought about her girlfriend had been through so much “So you escaped” she whispered.

“Only because some stupid omega wasn’t taking her suppressants, her heat set off the alpha mutated and drove them into a feeding frenzy, in the confusion I managed to get on board one of the lifeboats and we made out way over to another ship” Waverly explained.

“So then what?” Wynonna asked curiously.

“Well after we made it to the other ship, we were all scanned to make sure that none of us was infected and I caught a transport to National City because when we went out separate ways; you both were heading for National City” she explained “When I landed Kara and her alpha informed me when I found them, that Wynonna decided to go back to Purgatory and you went with her” Waverly continued to explain to them as she gazed at Nicole with love burning in her eyes “From there I caught that transport truck and… here we are” she said.

Wynonna lunge onto her sister and hugged her tight as Nicole smiled joyfully, happy that the love of her life was back though the guilt of her actions with Wynonna was still weighing heavily on her shoulders, Wynonna pulled away from Waverly and she grabbed her rifle “Okay, I’m off for patrol duty” she said and she made her way out, though there was an awkward pause when Wynonna and Nicole brushed passed one another.

Waverly smiled sadly as she watched Nicole and Wynonna avoid eye contact and Wynonna was out the door, Waverly got to her feet and set her cup down into the sink before turning to Nicole “Okay this awkwardness has got to… umph” Waverly grunted as her lower back collided with the sink and Nicole’s lips were on hers, Nicole hoisted her up and on instinct Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s hips tight as Nicole carried her back to the table.

Setting Waverly onto the table Nicole began unbuttoning her girlfriend’s shirt “Fuck, I’ve missed you” Nicole whispered as she groped Waverly’s breasts before she hiked up Waverly’s skirt before unbuckling the belt around her pants and pushed them down to the floor, the thick cock freed from it’s confined prison and the thick mushroom head slapping against Waverly’s pussy which was soaking wet, Waverly moaned as Nicole continued to rub the thick head of her cock against Waverly’s soaked pussy before plunging inside her, Waverly arched her back and let out a long drawn out cry as Nicole groaned, Waverly was so tight that it nearly made Nicole blow her load, 2 years apart and Waverly never let anyone touch her, she was utterly and completely Nicole’s.

Gripping Waverly’s hips Nicole pushed her cock all the way in until Waverly’s pussy had her buried deep, Nicole groaned as she felt Waverly’s walls clenching her cock tighter and slowly Nicole pulled back until it was only the thick mushroom head that was inside Waverly and she slammed back in all the way, Waverly let out a sharp cry as Nicole growled in response and she repeated the action, pulling back and slamming back in making the table rock.

Waverly gripped the edge of the table as Nicole’s hips pistoned, her cock pounding away inside Waverly’s tight pussy making the Earp wail and moan in pleasure as she held onto table as Nicole gripped her hips tight almost bruising as she slammed her cock into Waverly, the lewd moans and groans followed by dirty talking and slamming skin filled to kitchen until finally Waverly couldn’t hold on and she spilled over the edge of her climax.

Arching her back Waverly let out a loud cry as she came hard, her juices spilling over Nicole’s cock which was throbbing and continued to piston inside Waverly until Waverly’s walls tightening around her as she climaxed drove Nicole over the edge, throwing her head back Nicole howled as she came, her cock pulsing and shooting thick ropes of cum deep into Waverly.

Both panting Nicole lifted Waverly up and carried her up the stairs, 2 years apart and Nicole was far from finished making Waverly scream her name, there was a violent crash and clattering as items on top of the chest of drawers spilled onto the floor as Waverly was fucked against the drawers as her legs wrapped tight around Nicole’s hips as Nicole pistoned her hips violently, slamming her cock inside Waverly.

Grunts, moans and groans filled the room following by the rough thumping of the chest of drawers hitting the wall as Nicole slammed her cock into Waverly, Waverly held onto her tight as her walls clenched Nicole’s cock driving Nicole to go harder and faster, Waverly threw her head back as she moved her hips in sync with Nicole’s thrusts as she cried louder making Nicole grin as she did.

“FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!!” Waverly chanted as she took every inch of Nicole’s cock inside her.

“That’s it… take it… take my cock slut!” Nicole hissed as she slammed her cock harder inside Waverly who held onto her tight.

“FUCK ME…. FUCKING POUND MY CUNT!!!” Waverly cried as she continued to take every inch of Nicole inside “KNOT ME… PLEASE!!!” she pleaded as her climax approached and Nicole slammed forward and she sank her canines into Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole growled as she bit down on Waverly shoulder and left her mating bite as she knotted inside Waverly, Waverly rode out her orgasm as she collapsed against Nicole who soon carried her to bed and they fell asleep.

The following day:

Waverly was sat on the port with her crossbow leaning against the wall nearby, Nicole was out patrolling the perimeter and Wynonna was inside asleep and Waverly closed her eyes as she looked back on her time in the cell, it was about 5 minutes when the door opened and Wynonna stepped out “Hey baby girl, you okay?” she asked worried.

Waverly smiled as she looked at her sister “I’m fine though I should be asking you, you and Nicole are being very tense around one another” she said.

Wynonna looked away “Just… awkward after what happened” she said, looking down ashamed of what had happened.

“I could call Alex Danvers for you, have that alpha come over and give you a good pounding” Waverly replied with a smirk.

“She’s married” Wynonna replied.

“When has that ever stopped you and her, she was married last time she was here with you” Waverly pointed out.

Wynonna hummed as she looked deep in thought “Good point” she said “But if you remember, last time she was here I gave her an ultimatum” she said.

“Yeah, that was rough but to be fair… I did warn you that Kelly would smell you on her” Waverly admitted.

Wynonna sighed as she leaned against the door frame “I know” she replied.

“I can still remember Kelly coming after you, I felt that slap all the way across the room” Waverly chuckled.

Wynonna smirked “Yeah but I gave her one hell of a beating” she replied.

Waverly laughed “You both gave each other a beating, don’t rewrite the past because I was there, I saw what happened” she said “By the end of the fight you both were so bloodied, bruised and exhausted, if the fight carried on you both would have killed one another” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head “True” she admitted before falling silent “How could you be so forgiving, I sl…”

“Don’t finish that sentence” Waverly said firmly “Look as I said, you both assumed I was either dead or a zombie, 2 years you both were alone” she said “I can’t get angry because you both were either drunk or that you were in heat, seeing what our heat does to those things first hand makes me glad Nicole was on hand to help” she said shivering at the memory of what that omega’s heat caused, she never saw up close what heat does to alpha’s but when it happened on board that ship, it scared the shit out of her.

Wynonna looked worried “Baby girl, you okay?” she asked.

Waverly shivered “Yeah, just… just remembering what happened on the ship” she whispered.

Wynonna took her hand “I’m am so glad you’re back baby girl” she said.

“Me too” Waverly replied with a grin, soon Wynonna headed back inside and Waverly remained on the porch.

One thing she never revealed though that those 2 years of suffering, those 2 years of being subjected to bites and claws, poked and prodded had made a difference, a cure was within reach, they were so close until that Omega’s heat kicked in and destroyed everything, Waverly leaned back in her seat, sure the methods were extreme but they were so close to the cure, grabbing her cross bow she got to her feet and went back into the house.

The weeks passed by as Nicole and Wynonna remained awkward around another but soon they started acting normally again and Waverly and Nicole were happy in love, Waverly was put on patrol duty with Nicole and some nights was on guard duty with Wynonna, but Wynonna and Nicole had arrange that they were never alone, it was still awkward even after that started to return to normal.

Wynonna went back out and Nicole and Waverly were on the couch together watching movies, Nicole breathed her omega in and let out a deep sigh as she pulled Waverly tighter against her, Waverly leaned in to her before she let a smirk on her and she lifted up the blanket and he vanished under it, Nicole bit her lip to suppress a moan as her cock was freed from her pants which were now around her ankles.

Waverly’s tongue ran up and down Nicole’s cock slowly as until she wrapped her mouth around Nicole’s head and she began bobbing her head, Nicole moaned at how wet Waverly’s mouth was around her cock as Waverly let out a muffled mouth as she moved her head along Nicole’s cock, Nicole yanked the blanket back and she gripped Waverly’s head and growled as Waverly took every inch of her deep, Waverly’s throat bulging every time she deepthroated Nicole’s cock making her gag and choke, spit and slobber coating the cock and dripping from Waverly’s mouth.

Nicole moaned and growled deep as she gazed at her fiancée “That’s it babe, take my cock!” she spat as she pushed Waverly’s head down hard and Waverly gagged and choked on her but didn’t stop as she bobbed her head eagerly along the thick shaft, Nicole threw her head back and moaned louder “Oh fuck, Baby I’m going to cum” she warned as she watched her fiancée and Waverly was spurred on, bobbing her head harder and faster along Nicole’s cock.

Nicole thrusted her hips forward and her cock spasmed as it shot thick ropes of cum into her mouth, Waverly moaned as she took it all and swallowed every out that shot into her mouth before pulling back and getting to her feet, licking her lips Waverly grinned as she hoisted up her skirt and removed her panties before and straddled her fiancée’s lap, her soaked pussy lips brushing against the thick mushroom head of Nicole’s erect cock.

Rising up as Nicole gripped her cock and aligned herself with Waverly’s core, Waverly lowered herself down and her pussy lips parted and Nicole’s cock slipped inside with ease, Waverly leaned her head back and let out a low drawn out moan as she felt her fiancée’s meat sliding so easily inside her and Nicole moaned at how tight Waverly always was for her, her walls gripping the shaft tight.

Waverly started slowly at first, rising up and lowering back down as Nicole’s hands came to rest on her hips, Waverly moaned louder as she began to pick up the pace, rising and falling as her breasts bounced behind her shirt as Nicole thrusted her hips up to meet Waverly, their moans and groans filled the room as Nicole and Waverly fucked, Nicole sank her teeth into Waverly’s shoulder marking her skin again as Waverly bounce on her.

Panting heavily Waverly bounced on Nicole, riding the redheads cock as she held onto Nicole’s shoulders, her insides clenching Nicole’s cock tight as the alpha panted and groaned heavily as she felt her balls swelling, her climax drawing nearer as she felt herself ready to blow and so was Waverly, her insides were tightening and Waverly’s moans were growing louder as Nicole gazed at her.

“That’s it, take it all” Nicole growled as she tried to hold on for as long as she could but she knew it was coming and she couldn’t hold back any longer.

Waverly knew it and she nodded her head as she continued to bounce, riding Nicole’s meat wildly as she held onto her for dear life as she took every inch of the alpha “Oh fuck!” Waverly cried “Knot me baby” she begged and soon they spilled over the edge of their climax and Nicole groaned as they both fell still, Nicole knotted inside Waverly and they remained locked there on the couch together unable to pull apart,

Waverly moaned as she felt Nicole cumming inside her, panting heavily Nicole and Waverly made out passionately as they remained locked their because of Nicole’s knot.

Once they were able to part Nicole and Waverly remained locked there for a while, not wanting to pull apart as they kissed passionately, that was until there was an explosion in the distance, Nicole and Waverly got dressed and grabbed their weapons before heading out to find out what the hell was going on.

Fall of Purgatory:

Waverly and Nicole got out of the squad car and found everything was in total chaos with undead spilling through the now destroyed front gate, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were trying to hold off the undead whilst the survivors was were getting into the trucks, Waverly grabbed her crossbow and looked to Nicole “Get the survivors onto the trucks” she ordered.

“Where you going?” Nicole asked as she looked at her girlfriend worried.

“To help keep those undead assholes off your back” Waverly kissed her “Go” she ordered and she sprinted towards Wynonna, Doc and Dolls as they struggled to keep the undead back, Waverly tossed her crossbow onto the roof of the car in front and pulled out 2 hatchets and she vaulted over the hood of the car and she sliced the heads off 2 zombies before slipping them behind her and she grabbed her crossbow.

Wynonna looked at her “Damn baby girl” she said impressed.

Waverly smirked and aimed her crossbow at Wynonna, pulling the trigger the bolt flew passed Wynonna’s head and hit the zombie coming up behind her “What the hell happened?” Waverly asked because there was no way that zombies learned how to use explosives, this was deliberate, Wynonna pointed to the wall beside the now destroyed gate where the undead was pouring through “Bobo” Waverly looked to Wynonna, Bobo was the towns nutjob constantly spewing how this was the will of god, how the undead was his vengeance unleashed upon the world.

Like I said… Nutjob.

Waverly growled as she turned to Wynonna “Get on the trucks and get out of here” she said before tossing her crossbow down and pulled put her hatchets and walked towards the undead.

“Baby girl… No!!!” Wynonna cried as she went to chase after her but Dolls dragged her onto the truck as Waverly charged at the undead with a battle cry.

National City – 4 days later:

The fall of Purgatory hit many people hard including Alex and Kara, their best friends Wynonna and Waverly had been there, they were right now gathering as the trucks containing the survivors of Purgatory rolled in, soon the survivors were jumping out of the back and Alex and Kara let out a heavy sigh of relief as Wynonna and Nicole leapt from the back but so far Waverly had not, Kara looked around trying to find her best friend as Alex did the same but there was no sign.

Soon though a Purgatory cruiser rolled in, it was covered in blood and the windshield was cracked, soon Waverly got out of the car covered in blood and looked exhausted.

They made it but not without casualties

Nedley for one and many more including Doc.

But Waverly made sure Bobo didn’t make it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Tina here again
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part 2, considering a part 3 if you want with Alpha Alex/Omega Wynonna, Always loved the idea of those 2 together in a crossover.
> 
> Please be sure to post a comment and let me know if you want a part 3.
> 
> Love You  
> Tina


	3. Danvearp (Alex/Wynonna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Wynonna get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, Tina here
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final part
> 
> Thanks for reading and I want to thank everyone for their Kudo's and their comments 
> 
> Alternative Universe, Kara is human and is Alex's best friend and not her sister, mentions of one-sided Kalex feelings, mentions of cheating on Kelly and smut between Alex/Wynonna.
> 
> Please be sure to post more comments.
> 
> Love you all  
> Tina

**Previously:**

**National City – 4 days later:**

**The fall of Purgatory hit many people hard including Alex and Kara, their best friends Wynonna and Waverly had been there, they were right now gathering as the trucks containing the survivors of Purgatory rolled in, soon the survivors were jumping out of the back and Alex and Kara let out a heavy sigh of relief as Wynonna and Nicole leapt from the back but so far Waverly had not, Kara looked around trying to find her best friend as Alex did the same but there was no sign.**

**Soon though a Purgatory cruiser rolled in, it was covered in blood and the windshield was cracked, soon Waverly got out of the car covered in blood and looked exhausted.**

**They made it but not without casualties**

**Nedley for one and many more including Doc.**

**But Waverly made sure Bobo didn’t make it either.**

Currently:

After the fall of Purgatory Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly were all placed in a suburban area of National City, right across from Alex and down the road from Kara, Alex had rarely been seen lately though and Wynonna was getting worried, she hadn’t seen Kelly at all lately who was Alex’s wife and mate and then she found out why when she went to visit the _‘Wall of Memories’_ and she found Kelly’s name and picture on it, apparently she died a year ago and Alex never told her, Waverly or Nicole.

Waverly was sitting on Nicole’s lap on the porch chair as Wynonna stepped outside with a bottle of whiskey, Waverly looked at her as they broke the kiss “Where are you going?” Waverly as curiously.

“I’m going over to check on Alex” she said.

“Yeah well you go over and give her a kick in the ass from me” Waverly replied “I can’t believe she didn’t tell us about Kelly” she said.

“Well considering that last time Wynonna and Alex saw each other, both Wynonna and Kelly tore into each other like animals, fuck I’ve never seen such violence in my life” Nicole commented, It had taken Waverly to act as a mediator between Wynonna and Nicole after they arrived in National City after the fall of Purgatory but soon Wynonna and Nicole’s awkwardness and tension was gone and they vowed never to bring up what happened between them again, Waverly and Kara hung out everyday with their mates and sometimes Kara would go over and see Alex.

Wynonna headed over to the house across from them and Nicole and Waverly vanished back inside the house, both eager to put their new privacy to good use and fuck like animals as Wynonna walked over to the house until she came to a stop on the porch, looking up at the door and looking at the whiskey in her hand she nodded her head and stepped forward before knocking the door, she waited patiently as she stuffed her hand into her locket as she held the whiskey in her free hand, waiting for Alex to open the door for her, Alex soon opened the door and Wynonna smiled nervously “Hey” she greeted with a smile and a small wave “I bring a peace offering” she lifted up the bottle “Your favourite”

Alex smiled as she nodded her head and stepped aside to allow her in, Alex let her to the living room and Wynonna followed her, Alex motioned to the couch “Take a seat” she said as she set 2 glasses down on the table, Wynonna sat down and handed her the bottle which Alex politely took from her and opened it, pouring the liquid into the glasses Alex reapplied the top and set the bottle down before sitting on the couch next to Wynonna.

“How’s Waverly?” Alex replied as she as looked at her Wynonna with her glass in hand.

“She’s great, it’s good to have her back” Wynonna replied with a smile, happy to have her baby girl back home “Though is upset about you not telling us about Kelly” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah, I’m sorry about that, I meant to tell you but after what happened between us I didn’t think it was wise to be around you” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah, plus I didn’t exactly act with any dignity back then” she admitted.

Alex nodded her head “Neither had I” she replied “Look Nonna, I wish I could blame it on your heat and my rut but the truth is… I’ve always liked you” she said “I should have just been upfront with Kelly and told her how I felt about you but instead… I hurt her” she said.

Wynonna took a sip of her whiskey “I know, but I didn’t make it easy on you either, we both were assholes” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Truth is, Kelly and I unclaimed each other and divorced after that” she revealed “That fight between you and her was the breaking point… coupled with finding out about the affair” she said.

“And Kara?” Wynonna asked as she looked at Alex.

“Kara, I never wanted to disappoint, she has been my best friend since we were kids, she looked up to me” Alex smiled “But when she found out about the affair you and I had whilst I was engaged to Kelly, well it broke my heart to see how disappointed she was in me” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head as she remembered how Kara adored Alex, the blonde was sunny and cheerful but when you got on her bad side she would lose her shit and throw you a beating you wouldn’t forget or in Alex’s case, show great disappointment in her, Alex and Wynonna fell in a comfortable silence until Wynonna spoke “So, how are things between Kara and you?” she asked.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “Kara and I are still best friends, but she had blinders on when it came to me” she explained “In her eyes I could do no wrong, she was so naïve when it came to me” she took a sip of her whiskey “Discovering our affair shattered everything, she looked at me with such disappointment it hurt” she revealed as Wynonna placed a hand on Alex’s leg, nodding her head remembering how angry Kara was at Alex after the affair was discovered, Kara went off to comfort Kelly after the fight and take care of her wounds whilst her Alpha Lena had took care of Wynonna’s wounds with Waverly.

“So, how did you get back on Kara’s good side?” Wynonna asked.

“I gave her space, eventually she came over and we talked, I told her how I felt about you and there was no judgement, in fact she was angry at herself for how she reacted” Alex admitted “But mostly she admitted she was hurt that I didn’t trust her with the truth”

“What did you say?” Wynonna asked as she leaned back and looked at Alex.

“I told her the truth; that I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want her to have to lie to Kelly, I was just trying to protect her” Alex admitted “I trust Kara with my life” she said.

Wynonna giggled as she thought back “You know, I remember when we were teenagers and I would bring Waverly to the city” she said “I remember how utterly devoted Kara was to you, you were her best friend but I think there was something else there” she replied.

Nodding her head Alex giggled in response “I remember” she replied “But now she has Lena and I’m happy for her” she said.

“But you saw how she would follow you about, remember that Omega Vicki you dated back in college?” Wynonna asked.

Throwing her head back Alex laughed at that memory “Oh I do, Kara hated her… and when she found out what Vicki was doing with that alpha, she punched her” she chuckled.

Wynonna laughed “It was so cute how jealous Kara was” she said.

They calmed down eventually and Alex had a fond smile on her lips “Yeah” she said before her smile fell away “Kara and I, that was complicated for a while” she said.

Wynonna looked confused “How so?” she asked.

Alex set the glass down and turned to her “Well she came out and said it” she revealed.

Wynonna’s mouth dropped open “You’re kidding me!” she said shocked.

Alex shook her head “Nope, she came out and told me how she felt, back sometime after the Patient X” she revealed.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked.

“Well during the walls construction and the undead were taken care of, Kara came to me and told me that she was in love with me” Alex revealed.

“And what did you say?” Wynonna asked because she knew at one point that Alex loved Kara too.

“I told her that I loved her but as my best friend” Alex admitted.

Wynonna was shocked “What… why, if I remember back then you had feelings for her too, you told me yourself back then before she told you how she felt” she remembered.

Alex sighed as she stared at Wynonna “Look at me Wynonna; I’m a mess” she stated “I cheated on my wife, my mate with you” she stated “I couldn’t handle betraying her like that” she said “So back then I lied” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head “And now?” she asked.

“Now we’re friends, best friends but now the blinders are off, Kara has seen the real me” Alex replied as she set her glass down and leaned back,

Wynonna and Alex fell in a comfortable silence and they sat there and for a while everything was calm and peaceful but then it happened, their presence around each other caused Alex’s rut to start and Wynonna’s heat was triggered, Alex could feel her cock getting harder and struggling against the confines of her pants as Wynonna as Alex kissed her neck, whimpering Wynonna moved and straddled Alex’s lap, Alex and Wynonna began making out, their kiss heated and passionate as they kissed, the bulge in Alex’s pants pressing between Wynonna’s legs as Alex ground herself on her lap, their breathing becoming heavier as they moaned into each other’s mouths as they made out.

Alex broke the kiss and ripped open Wynonna’s shirt causing buttons to pop off the garment and scatter across the floor, Alex then moved her hands up under the shirt and undid Wynonna’s bra, pulling it off Alex tossed it aside before wrapping her mouth around Wynonna’s nipple and she began to suck, Wynonna ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as Alex’s mouth was on her nipple, soon she moved to the second and Wynonna’s moans remained low as Alex’s gave equal attention to both nipples.

Alex soon pulled back and she pulled Wynonna into a passionate kiss and Wynonna’s tongue invaded her mouth as they deepened their kiss, Wynonna remained straddling Alex’s lap but soon articles of clothes were thrown about the room until they were both naked, Alex moaned as she ran her fingers against Wynonna’s slick folds and she grinned “So wet for me” Alex purred as she teased Wynonna with her fingers.

“Please” Wynonna pleaded breathlessly as she felt Alex’s fingers slide over her folds, Alex smirked as she continued to tease Wynonna, gripping her cock tight Alex rubbed the thick head against Wynonna’s folds to tease her more, slipping the head inside Wynonna only to pull back out making Wynonna growl, she hated being teased when she was so wet and her heat was more intense.

“Please” Wynonna pleaded harder desperate to have Alex inside her.

Alex didn’t waste a second, soon she plunged inside Wynonna’s tight cunt and Wynonna threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she felt Alex’s cock slide inside her roughly, Alex gripped Wynonna’s hips as Wynonna began moving, her pussy taking every inch of Alex’s cock inside her, Alex let out a low growl as she felt Wynonna’s walls clenching her cock tight, oh she missed this.

In the meantime – Across the street:

Waverly and Nicole were laying in bed soaked in sweat and sex as they held onto one another, kissing softly as Nicole remained knotted inside her, soon Nicole broke the kiss and gazed into Waverly’s eyes “Marry me” she whispered.

Waverly looked confused “I already said yes” she replied.

Nicole shook her head “No… marry me this weekend” she said.

Waverly beamed bright and she nodded her head as a lone tear fell down her cheek “Yes, Yes I will marry you this weekend” she whispered.

Nicole beamed and she kissed Waverly with all the passion and love inside her.

Mean whilst – Back with Alex and Wynonna:

Wynona grunted as her back collided with the wall, her legs wrapped tight around Alex’s waist as Alex kept her pinned there, Alex’s hips pistoned and her cock slammed harder inside Wynonna who moaned and writhed as pleasure overcame her, Alex fucked her like an animal and Wynonna loved every second of it, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders Wynonna continued to piston her hips and take every inch of Alex’s cock inside her as Alex fucked her hard.

Alex grunted and groaned with every thrust she gave into Wynonna’s cunt, Wynonna’s walls clenching around her cock tight as she pistoned her hips, driving her cock deeo inside Wynonna who took every inch, the lewd symphony of Wynonna’s cries, Alex’s groans, slapping flesh and dirty talking filled the room as Wynonna and Alex continued to fuck, soon Alex spilled over the edge and Wynonna followed, Alex howled as she orgasmed, knotting deep inside Wynonna and locking them together, Alex and Wynona cries filled the house as they rode out their orgasms together, when their orgasms had passed, Alex carried Wynonna up the stairs with her knot sill locking them together and they fell into bed, Wynonna and Alex fell asleep with Alex still inside Wynonna.

The following morning:

Wynonna returned home and Kara came over to see her best friend “Hey Lexie” Kara greeted as she hugged her best friend tight.

Alex smiled happy as she hugged Kara tight and they went to the kitchen, Kara had a knowing smirk on her face “So, Wynonna huh?” she asked.

Alex glared at her “Shut up” she muttered but unable to remove the smile on her face.

Kara hugged her tight “All I want is for you to be happy Alex” she said.

“I am happy” Alex replied “besides I don’t even know if Wynonna likes me back” she replied.

Kara smiled “Trust me, she’d be crazy not to” she said.

Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug and kissed her cheek “Love you Kara” she said.

“Love you too Alex” Kara replied.

In the meantime:

Wynonna returned home to the house she shared with Waverly and Nicole and Wynonna was tackled into a tight hug and Waverly began bouncing on her feet, talking at a mile per minute and Waverly revealed she and Nicole were getting married this weekend, Wynonna pulled her sister and Nicole into a tight hug and kissed her sister’s cheek.

The weekend came pretty fast and Wynonna stood as Waverly’s bridesmaid as Waverly stood before Nicole, Nicole gazed at Waverly with nothing but love and devotion, had it not been a wedding Wynonna would have made a comment and fake gagged, but she didn’t because it was her baby girls wedding and she didn’t want to ruin her big day though Wynonna had to wipe the tears from her eyes before anyone could notice.

Everything was changing and now Waverly didn’t need her anymore, Waverly had Nicole and Wynonna didn’t feel like Waverly needed her.

Once the wedding was over Nicole and Wavery danced as Wynonna slipped out of the back door and sat on the bench outside, she loved her sister dearly and was happy she and Sheriff Haught-shaft was married now but Wynonna couldn’t help but feel left behind, her sister had now gotten married and Wynonna felt as if she was no longer needed, she had raised Waverly after their parents abandoned them, Wynonna had to become a mother at a young age and she couldn’t help but feel as if it was a miracle that Waverly grew up the way she had.

“Hey, what you doing out here?” Waverly asked as she sat down beside Wynonna.

Wynonna wiped the tears from her eyes “No reason, just happy” she said.

Waverly smiled as she gazed at her sister “I know you Wynonna, tell me the truth” she urged.

Wynonna looked saddened “It’s just… things are changing” she whispered “You have Nicole and… you don’t need me anymore” she said.

Waverly sighed as she pulled Wynonna into a tight hug “Wynonna, of course I need you” she assured “You’re more than just my sister, you’ve been like a mother to me… you raised me” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head “I know but your married now, things are changing” she said.

“Change can be a good thing” Waverly replied “Wynonna you put your whole life on hold to raise me, now it’s time you move forward” she said.

Wynonna let her tears fall “I love you so much baby girl” she whispered.

“I love you too Nonna” Waverly answered and she kissed her sisters cheek and hugged her tight “Now come on, let’s get back inside” she said.

Wynonna followed her back inside to the guests and to Waverly’s wife.

4 years later:

4 years later the horror was over, somebody had managed to recreate the cure and the zombie’s fell, now it was time to rebuild the human race and 4 years after the wedding things were getting better, National City was thriving and Waverly and Nicole had started a family together.

Alex and Wynonna dated for a year before Alex popped the question, now they were building their own family as Kara and Lena were raising their own pups, Wynonna and Alex stopped the drinking and were good parents and were completely faithful to one another, Nicole and Wynonna never discussed what happened between them ever again and Waverly never brought it up and Kara and Alex remained the best of friends.

The nightmare had brought so much pain and heartache to everyone and now it was time to rebuild, Waverly never found out why she was immune to the virus and neither had Nicole and truth be told, she didn’t care why, she was just thankful that her wife was live and in her arms every night.

Wynonna on the other hand did know why, and she never spoke about it to anyone.

Not even her wife Alex or to Waverly.

The last thing she wanted to admit to her sister was the truth that it was their parents that created the virus.

Using Waverly’s blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this final part
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading this as I have had writing it
> 
> Please be sure to post comments on this.
> 
> Love you all  
> Tina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Tina coming back at you all again
> 
> Here we are at the end of the part 1 of 2 and I hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you concerning this chapter.
> 
> Also please be gentle, I've never written ALPHA/OMEGA stories before and I think I over-reached too soon.


End file.
